Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{4}{13}+18\dfrac{7}{13} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {18} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{11}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{11}{13}$